From time-to-time, consumers are required to lift and move heavy pieces of furniture either to clean it, change a foundation component or change its location. To enable such tasks, furniture pieces are generally equipped with handles. For example, mattresses often come with string/cord handles that either attach or form part of the side regions of the mattress, usually around the center, or at the ends. Even though these string handles are commonplace in mattresses and other furniture, and seem to work well, they suffer from a number of drawbacks. String handles generally need a complex assembly process that can be costly and time-consuming. String handles are typically affixed tightly to the furniture in an effort to camouflage them and make the furniture more visually appealing. However, this technique limits the handle's adjustability and can potentially be injurious to the person moving the furniture. Moreover, affixing them tightly to furniture does not always camouflage them and consequently these string handles may still have an unsightly appearance.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved handle system for furniture. Because handles often appear on the exterior surfaces of the mattresses there is also a need for them to be visually attractive.